Slashreth
Dual Spec Talent Trees: Holy/Ret The Scryers The day was a quiet one. The Blood Knights and Spellbreakers of Prince Kael's forces marched in silence. Many had brought their families to the Outland to help find the help their race needed since the destruction of the Sunwell. Even the Prince was starting to doubt their ally's word. A young captain looked back where the younger squires walked carrying the extra weapons and gear. The pack animals followed dutifully after their handlers. The Captain looked up at the head of the forces where his commander rode. Voren’thal sat there astride his Hawkstrider in full battlegear. Even his squad was feeling a little uneasy about the changes in their leaders since they started this quest. His own daughter was one of his main concerns. She was young by their standards. Though she was in the ranks of squires behind him. Soon she'll start her trials to become a Blood Knight and possibly later a Spellbreaker. She was very skilled at mace and spells that aided the Knights. He looked up to see the walls of the City loom into view. It was tragicly beautiful in it's own way. Lord Voren’thal had said when they fought at this city all things would change for them. He had told all his Captains to do as he did and to pass the orders along to the others. Plans were in motion. Yes indeed. As the force closed the distance, Lord Voren’thal looked back at the Captains and the young Captain noticed that the Lord had a pained expression on his face. Hard decisions came with rank. The Captain understood this. He had to do that with the elves under his command. As they reached the bridge the rallying forces of the city met them. The Lord was forcing his way towards the Commanders of the city. The captain and his force pushed forward to engage the soldiers on either side of the Lord as he fought his way past the front lines. They were careful not to make any fatal wounds as their commander was only blocking and pushing the fighters back to clear his path. When he reached the foot of where the City's Commanders stood with a Being of Light. the Lord knelt and laid down his sword and shield. the others seeing this commanded their commands to do the same. Many knelt, others were forced to, but all did. Some had fatal wounds, but had not inflicted equal upon their captors. The young Captain looked around for the youngsters. He felt rather light headed and noticed that there was a rend in his armor as he heard the Lord talk to the Being of Light. The Light faded for him while the forces around him were granted safety and hope that the Light would find a cure for their Magic Addiction. The Captain's Daughter She was hard pressed to follow the commander's orders as she trained with the other young Knights. The other knights had for the most part excelled in the combat and arms training. She was better at the spells and the abilities given to them by the Light. The others were not as forgiving as the Trainers in casting and combat. Some of her friends told her she should have taken up scouting instead of following in her father's footsteps. The final trials were to follow this last training practice. They were to go outside of the city and fight a small encampment of the fel orcs that were encroaching from the Plateau. there was a possiblity they might end up fighting not only fel orcs but undead as those were out on the bonewastes where many of the Draenei had fallen. The strange demon like humanoids filled her with distrust no matter how much they preached about the Light and it's forgiveness. Too many had shown they were bitter and vexed that they had been nearly destroyed as a whole. their leader had left to find help. That was what caused the Dark portal to be openned in more recent years. The commander called a halt to the training exercises they were practicing and to form up. They jostled and straightened up into formation. Ready for their last trial. The Terrokor had been standing for generations. Known for it's glowing terrocones from the trees. The group of young knights stepped carefully for the wolves and warp stalkers were known to kill many a young knight on their first mission as Knights of the Blood. Bands of Orcs lived at the edges of the forrest and had lumber brought from it to build their camps out in Nagrand's mountains and plains. These orcs were not the ones they were searching for, it was the red skinned ones that gave the city trouble. Them and the undead. What they saw ahead was a destroyed orc lumber camp. The brown skinned orcs dead. Some torn in peices. So it was quite possible undead that did this as a few yards beyond the camp was the edge of the Bone wastes. Movement out there showing where the undead moved restlessly. The captain ordered a squad to bury the orcs and to take down any identifying marks to carry back to the main Orc camp later. The rest were to follow him as they would thin out the undead of the area near the camp to ensure that the wastes do not start spreading again. (work in progress) In Game MRP Text A Young Scryer, one of many orphaned, who "grew up" and trained in Outland after the defection of the Elves from Kael'thas' Forces. She was born and grew up in the aftermath of the Blood Elves exiling themselves to Outland after the Betrayals of the Alliance races during the End of the last incursion of the Burning Legion. Many elves had felt that joining up with the demons that they had fought against before was a betrayal of the reasons they had come out to Outland in the first place. When Vorenthal brought his followers over to fight beside the others in Shattrath City. Her instructors had thought she had chosen the wrong path for her life. As she was much better at being unseen and quiet then many of the other young Scryer Blood Knight Paladins. Made a Blood Pact with a troll in Zul'Drak, blood sister to Ji'draku(Adopted of the Darkspear, formerly Drakkari, committed to avenging the fallen of the tribe against Arthas and his minions) Help the Kor'kron Vanguard Guard and pillagers take out a Collosal Abomination at their camp in the Northern Dragonblight. She finds that the Orcs have a noble spirit that has been through the fires of adversity and strife. She has given her pledge to the Leader of the guard that she would be there to help when they go after the creator of the scourge and fight him. (For those of you who are History elitists. Understand this is not a full story and is only a point of view from one taught the history not one who lived it. So it will have inaccurasies and mistakes that from one point of view might not be known. I as the player have full access to information that could make this go in line with what has been written outside of the game, but if I did that it would ruin the reality of how things are. For are not the histories of the real world full of indescrepincies and counter arguments as to what and how things happened when they had happened?) '''My Notes:' Scryers - Group broken off from Kael's original excursion into Outland. Many of the younger ones are now part of Shattrath's population, Having never having been part of the group who betrayed Kael'thas beyond being the children born after their travelling to outland.'' Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:TheMaelstromMG